Spike Witwicky (GW)
Of all the Witwickys, Spike took his mother's murder at the hands of enemy G.I. Joe agents the hardest. When his father stepped down from G.I. Joe, Sparkplug initially devoted the majority of his time to his sons. Buster proved to be far more resilient than his brother and was eventually recruited by top engineering schools for his computer hacking abilities. Spike tested high in reading comprehension and writing, but would routinely "shut down" for days or sometimes weeks. As a teenager at Lookout Pointe Junior High School, Spike, still haunted by his mother's death, fell into a deep depression. With all other options exhausted, Sparkplug eventually admitted his son to a psychiatric hospital. He spent years in a psychiatric hospital, where he routinely received care for his debilitating anxiety and severe depression. Sparkplug used the the memorial fund (established by the Joes) in his wife's name to pay for Spike's rehabilitation. After a few years of treatment, a breakthrough was established when a young doctoral student by the name of David joined the staff as a counselor. Under David's kind guidance, Spike began emerging from his shell, helping David around the facility, and eventually even venturing out of the hospital for a few well-supervised destination visits. Spike's progress got to a point where talk began about him being released to Sparkplug's care. Around this time, David reluctantly accepted a prestigious job as a psychiatrist at Johns Hopkins. Despite making every attempt to lessen the blow, David broke the news to Spike, assuring him he would be there for Spike and his family. The move was devastating for Spike. In the presence of David, Spike slashed both of his wrists, and was rushed to the hospital. The attempt was a huge step back for Spike, and his doctors recommended he return to the psychiatric hospital - with no plans of discharge. During the years that Spike was admitted, news about massive alien ship discovery began to circulate. Sparkplug was one of the first responders to these new alien visitors, known as Transformers. While Sparkplug began recruiting the Autobots found in that great space ship, the elder Witwicky asked Spike to assist him. Spike soon thrived in his new role as he began to teach the Autobots about Earth. As Spike became more and more comfortable in his role, his deep depression began to fade as he began to accept that a future could be brighter than today. However, actions by Falcon damaged Spike's progress, which was worsened with the Joes, including Spike, were kicked out of the Ark. Sparkplug convinced Ironhide to allow him and his son to return, secretly acting as a spy for General Flint in exchange for Flint's secret help protecting Sparkplug's sons. As a way to appease the Joes, Sparkplug has started to allow some Joes back into the Ark. Spirit was recruited to help Spike with his mental issues. At Spirit's urging, and Sparkplug's strict supervision, Spike has agreed to let Psyche-Out serve as his psychiatrist. Relationship with family Given Spike's fragile mental state, he has almost entirely been dependent on either his father, or a mental institution to care for him shortly after Susan's death. He has an incredibly strong bond with his brother, Buster, who he idolizes for his cunning and bravery, traits he feels he will never be able to again reclaim. Favorite Albums *Bruce Springsteen - Nebraska *Depeche Mode - Violator *The Haxan Cloak - Excavation '' *Joy Division - ''Closer *The Cowboy Junkies - The Trinity Sessions *Beck - Sea Change *Bob Dylan - Time Out of Mind *Portishead'' - Dummy'' *Radiohead'' - Kid A'' Favorite Movies *''The Sweet Hereafter '' *''The Ice Storm'' *''Children of Men'' *''Leaving Las Vegas'' Logs *Seven Year Stay - Spike's crippling depression as a teenager reaches a breaking point in the Witwicky household as his father finally decides to commit his son to a psychiatric hospital. Seven years later, Sparkplug takes a risk and takes Spike out of the hospital that he hasn't left since he was 16 to help on a new assignment in the Ark. * "Brotherly Bonds" - Code Buster tries to help boost his brother's confidence in a bookstore - and later learns another lesson in trust from his father. * "Brotherly Bonds - Part II" - Two memorable instances where Spike begins to rely on his brother just as much as his father for care. Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:GI Joe World characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:Medics Category:Witwicky Family